


Green and Pink

by whatdoiowethis



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Kurapika, Doctor Leorio, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build, Wholesome, kurapika is killuas dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiowethis/pseuds/whatdoiowethis
Summary: Leorio is Gon's adoptive dad; Kurapika is Killua's adoptive dad. Fluff and love ensue.





	Green and Pink

Leorio was always happy and willing to have Killua stay over at his home. The only thing that bothered him was that he never met Killua’s parental figure. Leorio recalled back to when Gon told him that he was a single father, just like himself. He also recalled back to asking Killua what his father did for a living, just for the young boy to cross his arms and say “I’m not telling you!” While Leorio was skeptical of not even meeting Killua’ father, he couldn't deny letting the boy stay over when Gon seemed to enjoy his company so much. The white haired kid would show up randomly, stay over for a couple of nights, and then seemingly disappear for another few weeks.

After one late shift, Leorio came home to find Gon still awake. Sometimes Leorio didn't feel like the best dad, but he trusted Gon more than anything else. He believed the twelve year old boy could protect himself home alone. The boy was laying down on the carpet in the living room, sprawled out, like the process of making a snow angel. Leorio smiles, coming over to his son. He came, laying down near Gon, his head next to Gon’s on the opposite side. He sprawled out as the young boy was. The two of them laid like that for a moment, Gon looking up at the ceiling with his eyebrows drawn when he was deep in concentration. Leorio was the first to break the silence.

“What are you doing, Gon?” He says with fondness. Gon lulls his head to the right to look his dad in the eyes. 

“Thinking.” The young boy says simply. Leorio hums, nodding in fake reassurance. He was use to Gon acting like this; the kid was simply just too smart for his age. Leorio just had to wait a little longer, then Gon would crack and tell him what was on his mind.

“While you’re thinking, can you tell me how you day was?” Leorio shifts up from his position on the floor, now sitting cross-cross next to Gon. He rolled his neck, hearing is pop multiple times. After a long day of work there's nothing he would love to do more than talk to Gon, but in his kids current state it was difficult. “Don't burn yourself out completely, kid.”

Gon groans outwardly, rubbing the heel of his hand on his eyes. He moves quickly up, looking at Leorio directly. “I want to tell you, but I promised Killua I wouldn’t!” Gon says loudly, stunning Leorio for a second. He could tell his son was conflicted between keeping his promise and wanting to tell someone else just to get it off his chest. As a loud mouth himself, Leorio understood the pain that Gon is going through. He moved so that we was sitting directly next to Gon. Leorio slug his arm over his son’s small shoulders, bring the boy into his side with a gentle tug. 

“Hey, don’t get upset over it,” Leorio says tenderly. “If you promised to keep whatever Killua said a promise, then keep the promise. Whatever it is, I’m sure I don’t HAVE to know.” Leorio ruffles Gon’s hair with the hand not around his shoulder. Gon still didn't look convinced, looking down at his lap and not at Leorio. 

“Killua told me what his dad does for a living, but I’m not suppose to tell anyone else. I don’t know why, he knows you’re a doctor. Why is it so secretive?” Gon says in distress. Leorio squeezes him tighter in his arm. “What his dad does? I don’t have to know that!” Even though he would love to know what Killua’s father does, he didn't want to have Gon stressing about his promise. When Leorio finally meets Killua’s dad (whenever that will be), he’ll just ask the man himself. Leorio stands, wrapping his arm around Gon and bringing him up with him. He slung his son on his shoulder, making Gon laugh loudly. Leorio knows he already distracted him from the situation, though when Leorio tried to sleep that night, he was extremely curious as to why he couldn’t know Killua’s dads profession. 

The next day when Leorio came home, Gon and Killua were laughing rather outwardly upstairs. He smiles at the sound, remembering back to his childhood. He wished he had more moments like his son had. Luckily it was one of the nights where Leorio got home around five, so he was able to make both of the boys dinner. He made himself virtual invisible inside the kitchen, working on making spaghetti, which he quickly found out was one of Killua’s favorites. 

Leorio didn't know why, but he took a liking to Killua quickly. It could've been just because Gon liked him so much, but Leorio unconsciously started treating the boy as he would his own son. The first time Leorio met him was the start of Killua staying over without previous knowledge of Leorio knowing he was coming over. Gon exclaimed that “this is Killua, my very best friend in the world!”, which the boy in question became very flustered by. Gon had talked about Killua plenty of times to Leorio before (“guess what Killua did today!” “Killua told me the funniest story today!”) but this was the first time he met the kid in person. He was just as energetic as Gon was, but more observational and, quite honestly, scarier than Leorio’s son was. This was the first time any of Gon’s friends had stayed the night also, so it was a stressful night for Leorio. He made the two of them dinner, then left them to their own devices. Ever since then, Killua would show up unexpected but full of energy and quiet kindness. He slowly warmed up to Leorio, realizing how closely he and Gon’s personalities were (“I did raise him after all!”). Leorio would talk to him just as he would to Gon.

After Killua left the first time he stayed over, he asked Gon the question that was hanging in the air.

“Why didn't Killua’s parents contact me? Isn't that what parents do with other parents?” Gon looked at his father, quierking his head to the side. “Killua has just a dad, who adopted him; like you adopted me! I don’t know much about his dad though, I just know Killua was adopted two years ago.” Gon shrugged his shoulders. “I guess his dad trusted him enough to let him come over. The same way you trust me, dad!” 

Leorio smiled warmly. Ever since that day, he was perfectly fine with Killua coming over whenever he wanted. Gon even went over to Killua’s house a couple of time. However, he was still interested about Killua’s dad, and has been for a while. He’s been so busy that every time he thinks about asking Killua about his father, the thought completely leave his head. Late at night he thinks of when he’ll get another chance to ask about the mysterious man. 

Leorio spoons out servings of spaghetti for Killua, Gon and himself on the dining room table. When the table was set, he walked up the stairs of he and Gon’s home, listening to the creaking of the wood and the talking of Gon and Killua a couple feet away. He walks down the upstairs hallway, stopping in front of Gon’s room, peering through the door which was open wide. Killua was playing a video game on Gon’s TV set while the other laid near, simply listening to Killua laugh and mash buttons. Leorio knocks against the doorframe lightly, making Killua turn around and Gon leap from the ground.

“Dad! I didn't know you were here!” Gon rushed over, hugging at Leorio’s waist. The man laced his hands in Gon’s hair, ruffling it slightly. Killua stood up, putting his hands in the pockets of his lavender pants, smiling at Gon and Leorio fondly. Leorio pulls away, keeping his hands on Gon’s shoulders.

“I made dinner. Spaghetti, specifically.” Killua’s eyes lit up at that, and he gave away a smile. Leorio grins, letting go of Gon. Both of the boys rush out of the room, going down the stairs. Leorio follows behind them to the table. When Leorio made it down the stairs, Killua and Gon already started making a dent in their dinner. Leorio sits down with a smile, and begins to eat himself. Between mouthfuls of food, Gon told Leorio about his day with Killua occasionally bouncing off of him to add a witty antidote. 

“Oh, Leorio.” Leorio looks over to Killua who had said his name. He quirks an eyebrow at the young boy. “My dad said that we wants to meet you.”

This took back Leorio. Killua’s father wanted to meet him? What took him so long to want to meet? Leorio didn't have much time to think when Killua shoved a piece of paper towards him. There was a cellphone number, and on top with nice script handwriting was the name ‘Kurapika.’ 

“I’ll give him a call.” Leorio says, tucking the paper safely inside the shirt pocket of his scrubs. Killua and Gon grinned wickedly at each other from across the dining table, unbeknownst to Leorio. 

\-----

Dr. Paladiknight had a day off for the first time in a while. That morning he took both sleepy Gon and Killua to school, returning home to do pretty much nothing. He was bored, not use to not having Gon at home with him. It made the small house seem extremely large, not having the usual coziness. Leorio distracted himself by mindlessly watching TV and drifting in and out of nap, managing to take a solid three hour one. The man couldn’t help it; he was bored out of his mind. He then remembered Killua giving him his father’s number the night before. Why not give the man a call to introduce himself? Leorio reached his long arms off the side of his bed, blindly searching for the scrub top he was wearing yesterday. Feeling the familiar fabric, he brought the shirt up, grabbing the now slightly crumpled piece of paper out of the pocket. Leorio brought out his phone, typing the number into the dialpad, and pressing the call button. The ring tone went off five times, until sending the doctor to voicemail.

“This is Kurapika, please leave a message and I will return your call.” Leorio was taken back by how soft the other man voice was. If he didnt know who Kurapika was already, he would have assumed him to be a girl by the sound of his voice. The phone speaker beeped.

“Hi Kurapika, this is Leorio, Gon’s dad. Killua gave me your number and he said you wanted to meet? Call me back when you can.” Leorio hung up the phone, placing it on his bedside table. So much for passing the time by talking to someone. Oh well, Gon would be off of school in a while. Leorio rolled over in his bed, eyes shutting for the hundredth time that day. 

The next time Leorio woke up it was by Gon, who dove his way into his dad’s bed. Leorio jerked awake at the sudden shake of the bedsprings, only to smile when he saw Gon. The boy curled under the blankets, releasing a sigh. 

“No Killua today?” Leorio asks sluggishly. 

“No, he went to hang out with his dad.” Gon says, his tone sounding disappointed. Leorio reached out and grabbed Gon, pulling him closer to him. Gon must have done some hard work today; he was totally worn out. Within a couple minutes of lying down, he was snoring quietly in Leorio’s bed. The doctor got out of bed, carefully not to wake Gon up, grabbing his phone and moving to the kitchen. While Leorio did enjoy to cook, it seemed like it would be a lazy day for both he and Gon; he didn't feel like washing dishes. He unlocked his phone to see multiple texts from a number he didn't recognize. He opened the messages. 

**Unknown (1:35 PM): I’m sorry I missed your call. I am currently working. I will all you back when I’m off of work.**

For some reason, Leorio felt like he knew the number. He opened his call logs to confirm his suspicion; it was Kurapika. Leorio opened back up his texts, and typed.

**Leorio, (2:45 PM): It’s okay, I’m sorry I disrupted you at work (and that it took me to long to text you back!)**

He sent the message, and swiftly added Kurapika’s number to his contacts. Leorio then ordered food for both he and Gon, anxiously awaiting Kurapika’s call. Leorio woke Gon before the food arrived, urging his son to go take a bath before lunch came so it wouldn’t be late when after they had a small dinner for Gon to drowsily wash up. Luckily for Leorio he had tomorrow off as well, and it was a Saturday for Gon. It wouldn’t be as much as a lazy day for the older man. The doorbell rang, signaling that the pairs food was here, bringing Leorio to the front door. He paid and set the food on the counter; traditional Chinese, he and Gon’s favorite. As he was taking the plastic tubs out of the paper bag, Leorio’s phone on this back pocket started to vibrate rapidly. He reached, grabbing the device to see someone was calling him.

Kurapika.

Leorio answered the phone, unnaturally anxious. He didn’t know why he was so nervous to talk to Kurapika; maybe it was because he knew nothing about the man but that his son was Killua. 

“Hello, this is Leorio!” He said over the phone maybe a bit over cheerful.

“Hi Leorio, this is Kurapika, Killua’s dad.” There was that man's voice again. I didn’t fail to shock Leorio the second time as to how quiet and soft the voice was. That’s not to say Kurapika talked with doubts, he sounded quite confident over the phone.

“This is the first time we’ve gotten to speak! Killua said you wanted to meet?”

“Yes, well the boys were very adamant that we do. The last few times Gon has come over he’s urged me to get in contact with you; Killua as well.”

“Have you really?” This shocked Leorio just a bit. Why would Gon and Killua want them to meet so desperately? It does make sense for two best friends’ parents to meet, so he assumed there was nothing wrong with that.

“Are you busy Sunday night?” Kurapika asks. 

“I get off work at 5 on Sunday nights, after that I’m free.” Leorio replies.

“We can take the boys to do something, then you and I can get to know one another.” Kurapika replies cheerfully. 

“That’s a good idea, we’ll just let Gon and Killua figure out what they want to do?”

“Naturally, they’re smart boys.”

Kurapika and Leorio chat for a little bit longer about Sunday, said their goodbyes, and hung up. The moment that Leorio set down his phone, Gon came barreling into the kitchen. His hair was still wet, but he threw on some green sweatpants and a old white tank top. Leorio needed to get that boys some new clothes. The both of them sat on the ground on the living room, deciding the ditch the formality of eating at the dining room table. They made a sort of line between the two of them, a buffet of sorts. Though Gon wasn’t Leorio’s biological child, he swear his son adopted his ability to inhale large amounts of food without fail. Killua was the same exact way; Leorio always had to make a meal for 7 for all of them.

“I talked to Killua’s dad today.” Leorio said nonchalantly over the sound of the TV set. This, however, sparked Gon interest to the point where he almost choked on the piece of bourbon chicken in his mouth. Leorio pat his sons back semi roughly, getting him cough and regain his composure. After his mini death scare, Gon smiled up to his dad. “What did you think of him?” 

“He seems like a good guy. I only talked to him for several minutes.” Leorio didn’t know why Gon was so interested in what he thought, maybe he was going to report back to Killua. Leorio remembered back to the conversation he had with Kurapika on the phone, about how adamant Gon and Killua was for the two of them to meet. 

“He actually told me something. He said something about you and Killua bugging him about me and him meeting?” Leorio said calmly, adjusting the small spectacles on the bridge on his nose. He would usually use this line of questioning if he thought Gon was trying to hide something; he always got his son to crack. But when he looked over, Gon had a small smile on his face and a chopstick full of lo mein. 

“Well it’s been a long time that Killua and me have been friends. It just makes sense for you two to meet!” Gon says, then sticks the noodles inside his mouth. Leorio laughed, knowing that his son was just doing something pure like he’s always doing. 

“Well, Kurapika and I agreed to take you and Killua out after I get off work. Where do you want to go?” Leorio asks. Gon shrugs his shoulders.

“I’ll call Killua now and ask him!” Gon got up from his place on the carpet, running up the stairs and into his room. Moments later Leorio could hear his son talking animatedly and loudly, laughing every so often. Leorio got up, grabbing the empty container on the ground. Only one of the plates was untouched; they would save that for a late and small dinner tonight. Moments later, Gon came tumbling into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear.

“Me and Killua want to go to the arcade with you and Kurapika! Well, it’s not really an arcade, it’s more bigger games and stuff. The one in town?” Gon trailed off, beginning to deflate when he couldn’t remember the name of where he wanted to go. Leorio put his hand on Gon’s shoulder to ground him.

“I got it, I’ll text Kurapika about it.” Leorio says with a cheeky grin. Gon gave him a hug around around his waist, then letting him go. Gon ran back upstairs, mostly likely to talk to Killua again. Leorio pulled out his phone, opening up Kurapika’s messages.

**Leorio (4:12 PM): Gon told me he and Killua want to go to Dave and Busters.**

——-

Leorio and Gon usually traveled on foot when they went anywhere, but Dave and Busters was a thirty minute drive from their home. Gon was practically bouncing in the passenger seat looking outside the window. Leorio didn’t drive Gon many places, unless it was a while away or if it was taking his son to visit his work. The both of them simply just liked to walk places. Gon looked out the window, the trees passing reflecting in his eyes and they drew closer to the more heavily populated area of their city. They were meeting Killua and Kurapika at 6:30 at the restaurant/arcade. Apparently Killua had been there before with his father when he was first adopted, and told Gon about how amazing it was. Leorio was excited he could do something fun with and for Gon. He was just nervous about meeting Killua’s father. Leorio had a sinking feeling in his chest since the last hour of his shift and he hasn’t been able to shake it off. For starters he felt too over dresses for going to _Dave and Busters_ of all places. He was wearing a suit jacket, for god sake. He didn’t want to underdress, even though his own son was wearing just shorts and a jacket. He also didn’t get to shave and the stubble on his chin was growing dark. Luckily his glasses covered up the exhaustion from working six to five.

He hopes Kurapika doesn’t think he’s a total weirdo.

Leorio pulled his sedan into the lot of the restaurant, to which Gon quickly took off his seatbelt and was leaping out the door. Leorio chuckled to himself, and follow his son out but at a slower pace. From the car he could see Killua’s unmistakable white hair, greeting Gon as he bounded up to him. The two did a complicated handshake that Leorio has seen a billion times, but it was still too many moves for him to catch on. Next to Killua was who Leorio assumed was Kurapika, who was smiling down at the two boys fondly. Leorio felt better when he saw that the other man was wearing a white button up shirt with a black tie and black slacks; he didn’t feel too overdressed now. Leorio made his way over to the group, his long legs getting him there quickly even with his stroll. When he stopped in front of them he gave the boys and Kurapika a flashy smile. Kurapika smiles back at him timidly.

“Kurapika, it’s great to finally to meet you!” Leorio stick his hand out to offer in a handshake. Kurapika reached his hand out also, giving Leorio a surprisingly firm handshake. 

“It’s been a long time coming.” Kurapika says. Gon and Killua looked up at their fathers, then to other, exchanging a secret smile. 

Leorio noticed that Kurapika had to look up to talk to him. Leorio knew he was a taller guy, but he for some reasons didn’t seem to be towering over Kurapika. Leorio also noticed how young Kurapika looked; certainly young enough to look like he didn’t need to have a kid. And the phone speaker didn’t distort his voice either. Kurapika really did have a soft but commanding voice. 

“Alright, lets go inside!” Leorio announces, pulling away from Kurapika and ruffles Gon’s hair. All four of them walk inside of the restaurant.

Inside, the four grab a booth table. Leorio hasn’t been to this place, so he was grateful that Kurapika and Killua knew how this place operates. Gon, unsurprisingly, was fascinated by everything in the establishment. He pointed to everywhere with flashing light. Killua, who was just as excited, was explaining the games that were there two years prior to his friend. Leorio and Kurapika sat next to each other on the other side of the booth, not talking but watching Killua and Gon interact. Leorio could tell that he felt the same way about Killua that he did with Gon. The two boys already had their cards purchased at the front, and Leorio and Kurapika order meals for all of them.

“You boys can go play, you know?” Kurapika says, smiling at Gon and Killua. The pair turn and look at him.

“We know, we’re devising a plan of what games to master so we can get the most tickets.” Killua says calmly, as if it was a normal thing for a twelve year old boy to say. Leorio laughed at the both of them, knowing at it was something that both Gon and Killua would do.

“Do you have a solid strategy?” Kurapika says with a playful demeanor. Killua and Gon slid out of the booth, nodding at one another.

“I think we do, when we come back we’ll have be able to get something good.” Killua says with extreme confidence. “Let’s go Gon!” He says, and the both of them are off. Kurapika and Leorio watch the both of them run off with similar looks of fondness in their eyes. Kurapika sighed, putting his chin in his hand, letting it rest on the table. While the silence between them isn’t awkward, Leorio wasn’t going to let it become that.

“So,” Leorio starts, which makes Kurapika turn to look at him. 

“I’ve been dying to know what you do for a living. For some reason Killua and Gon won’t tell me because it’s ‘too secretive.’” Kurapika looks at Leorio for a moment, not saying anything. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to ask that as the first question. But then Kurapika laughs, and Leorio quite likes the sound.

“Killua believes that everything has to be a secret, but I makes more sense knowing fully what I do. I’m just a bodyguard.” Kurapika answers earnestly. Leorio raises his eyebrow at the other man, not letting his shock read through on his face. He didn’t expect that to be what Killua’s dad did for a living, but now he understands why he wouldn’t tell Leorio. 

“Dangerous stuff?” Leorio asks dumbly.

“Not really, it’s not like I’m afraid of being killed doing it. Just pretty basic bodyguard, like you would see in the movies.” Kurapika smiles at Leorio, who was only slightly gapping. The blonde haired man must be absolutely ripped under his white button down.

“What do you do?” Kurapika asks.

“Gon or Killua hasn’t told you?” Leorio says in shock. He realized he was just as mysterious to Kurapika as Kurapika was to him.

“I guess I just never asked?” Kurapika responds.

“I’m a doctor, pediatrics specifically.”

“Checkups or the bad stuff?” Leorio stiffens at the question, hestating with his answer for a moment.

“The bad stuff. Pediatric surgeon to be very specific.” Leorio answers. Kurapika reaches over, squeezing his bicep in comfort. 

“It’s okay, I love my job.” Leorio says with confidence. Kurapika smiles warmly at the other man as he looks down at his lap. Kurapika let his hand linger on Leorio’s arm for a moment later, moving it away when Leorio began to speak again.

“When I adopted Gon all those years ago, I was just starting out as a pediatric assistant. I swore to treat all those kids like I would my own.” Leorio says, looking over to Kurapika. 

“Why did you decide to adopt?” Kurapika asks with a smile on his lips. Leorio embarrassingly rubbed his hand on the side of his neck, chuckling.

“As cheesy as it sounds, I always wanted to be a dad. I was young when I adopted Gon, but I knew it was what I wanted. Even if I had to fight for it.” Leorio says.

“Why not get married and have a kid?” Kurapika asks with curiosity. Leorio looks at him, laughing at the confusion on his face.

“I didn’t want to wait. Also, adopting is something I’ve always wanted to do; give a child a home who wasn’t born into one.” Leorio says with full emotion. Kurapika stared at the man for a moment, his cheek resting on his fist.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“What made you want to adopt Killua?” Leorio asks. Kurapika looked down at his lap where his hands were wringing. 

“I adopted Killua two years ago, when he was ten. I never knew I wanted a kid until I met him.” Kurapika looked up to look at Leorio head on, their eyes locking. “He’s just the perfect kid. For everything he went through at such a young age, he’s just the best. I wanted to give him a childhood. I wanted to take care of him.” 

Leorio looked at Kurapika with wide eyes; he would’ve never knew that Killua had come from a dark past, the kid seems so energetic and full of life. “He was the oldest kid at the adoption agency, you realize that nobody wants the ‘older’ kids. My boss at the time was interested in adoption, so I went there to look for a child, and ended up leaving with my own.” Kurapika smiled to himself, looking down at his hands once again. Leorio pinched himself so he wouldn’t cry. 

“And I wasn’t going to wait to get married and have a kid of my own, it’s kinda impossible for my situation.” Kurapika says, slyly looking at Leorio to see if he understand what he meant. But of course, he didn’t.

“Why would it be impossible?” Leorio asks curiously, head cocking to the side.

“Because I’m gay.” Kurapika says bluntly, which is turn made Leorio almost choke on his spit. He wasn’t expecting him to say that either; Kurapika was just full of surprises today. “Do you have a problem with that?” Kurapika asks, though his voice wavered.

“No, no of course not! Not at all!” Leorio waved his arms around frantically, which made Kurapika laugh. “I’m cool with it, I’m bisexual myself!” Leorio exclaimes, maybe too loud for a Dave and Busters. This made Kurapika laugh even more, and Leorio _really_ likes the sound. After the two came down from their laughing high, dinner for all four of them came to the table. Leorio pulls out his phone, sending a quick text to Gon to let him know it was here, but to take his time. When Leorio put down his phone, he turned to find that Kurapika was already looking at him.

“You know,” Kurapika started. “I’m really grateful for you and Gon. Killua deserves to surround himself around people like you.” Kurapika looks away after finishing the sentence, his blonde hair floating behind him. Leorio had to pinch himself again. 

At that moment, Gon and Killua came running up to the table. They had their cards in hand. The both of them were beaming brightly. “We already have enough tickets for the best price here, and we’re not even out of plays!” Gon says proudly. 

“That’s my boy!” Leorio says, ruffling Gon hair from across the table when the boy slid in the booth 

“You’re strategy worked?” Kurapika asks Killua with a large grin on his face. 

“As always, dad.” Killua says, throwing out a wink. All four of them sat at the booth, enjoying the dinner. Throughout the meal, Killua and Gon kept sending each other sneaky glances. Kurapika picked up on this, but he believed that Leorio didn’t; he was right about that assumption. After the boys effectively cleared their plates, the four of them moved over to the ticket redeem station.

“Are you going to turn in all your tickets?” Leorio leans down to ask Killua and Gon. 

“Nope, we’re just going to get something small and save the tickets up for when something better comes in!” Killua says, looking at the most expensive prize, which was a Bluetooth speaker. Leorio let the boys look around as he stood next to Kurapika near the exit. 

“It was good, finally getting to meet you.” Leorio says sheepishly, rubbing his neck. Kurapika looked at him with a small smile on his lips. “It was good getting to know you.” 

Gon and Killua came to their fathers sides, both holding small stuffed animals. Gon had a round seal, while Killua had a dog that looked like a corgi. 

“We picked prizes out for each other.” Gon said matter of factly, clutching his seal close to his chest. Killua held his animal under his arm, but was still holding is close to his body. The group walked outside into the night, the lights of the establishment lighting the walk back to their respective cars. Leorio insisted on walking Kurapika and Killua to their car, which was farther away from the front from theirs. When they got to Kurapika’s own sedan, Gon and Killua tightly embraced, saying their goodbyes.

“Once again, it was nice to meet you, Kurapika.” Leorio says with a smile.

“You as well, Leorio. We should do this again.” Kurapika replies, a smile of his own. 

Gon and Leorio walked back to their car after Kurapika and Killua drove away. Gon held onto his seal with one hand and onto Leorio’s hand with the other. When in the car, Leorio started to drive back to he and Gon’s home.

“Did you have a good time?” Leorio asks the boy in the passenger seat.

“I did. Did you?” Gon replies. 

Leorio thinks for a moment. Kurapika was a lot like him in a way he wasn’t expecting. He could tell how much he cared for Killua, the same way Leorio cares for Gon. He wanted to do something like this again, and very soon.

“I had a great time.”

——-

Killua was spending the night again. He and Gon were currently outside, and Killua was trying to teach Gon how to flip on a skateboard. Leorio should be against it, but Killua brought a helmet. With the windows open Leorio could hear the multiple times Gon fell to the ground, only to get back up and try it again with Killua’s assistance. Leorio was sitting at the kitchens bar, working on paperwork for one of his patients that was to undergo surgery tomorrow. It was a serious procedure, one that Leorio has done around a few times previously. He just had to mentally prepare himself to go into the room and do it. He pulled out his phone, opening his messages.

**Leorio (2:30 PM): Can Gon come over tomorrow? I’m going to be gone all day at work.**

Leorio didn’t know why is started, but he and Kurapika started texting one another to let the other to know if Gon or Killua was visiting. Although it never bothered Leorio when Killua would randomly show up, it was sort of a relief that he could rely on someone else to see after Gon when he has important days such as tomorrow.

**Kurapika (2:33 PM): Of course, I will be home.**

**Kurapika (2:34 PM): Is everything alright?**

Leorio smiles at that, relishing in the fact that Kurapika would even ask that.

**Leorio (2:35 PM): I have to perform a surgery tomorrow. It should be alright. I will never not be nervous before a surgery.**

**Kurapika (2:35 PM): Call me when you get out.**

Holding true to his word, Leorio called Kurapika after the cleanup and paperwork was down of the surgery. The partial splenectomy was a easy procedure, but Leorio had to keep a close eye on his patient to makes sure they were on track to return home in a weeks time. It was around 11 PM when Leorio was able to call Kurapika, as he other patients to check up on in the wing of the hospital he worked in. The phones dial only rang once when Kurapika answered.

“Hello?” Kurapika’s soft voice came through the phones speaker 

“Hey, it’s Leorio.” He breathed out, not realizing he was holding his breath. It wasn’t one of the most stressful days Leorio has ever had at the hospital, but he would do anything to lay down at home in his bed.

“How was surgery? Are you doing alright?” Kurapika asks, voice laced with concern.

“It went really well, the patient is already healing and the paperwork is done. It been pretty busy around here so I’m just now about to leave.” Leorio was already shrugging his lab coat off, hanging it up on the employee locker room. “I’m probably going to get something to eat then go home.” 

“My apartment is close to the hospital, I can meet you if you want?” Kurapika offers. Leorio was surprised that he wanted to come out so late and eat. “I honestly can’t get any sleep.” Kurapika laughs quietly over the line.

“That would be great, you know that diner-“

“On the corner on sixth street? I’ll meet you there in twenty?” Kurapika interrupts. Leorio smiles. 

The doctor pulled into the parking lot of the diner, the neon greens and pinks reflecting on the windshield of his car. He got out, peering into the large windows of the restaurant to already see Kurapika’s blonde head sitting at one of the tables. Leorio walked to the front, opening the door. Kurapika looked back to the door and locked eyes with Leorio, motioning for the other to come over to the table. As Leorio walked closer he could see that Kurapika was wearing sweatpants and a crew neck sweater, which is was the opposite of what he was wearing the last time they saw each other. Well, Leorio did exchange his suit for scrubs.

Leorio say across from Kurapika while releasing a tired groan.

“Long day?” Kurapika asks. Leorio looks at him with a smirk on his face.

“All in a day's work.” Leorio responds. Kurapika’s lips curl. “I’m just happy everything went well.” Leorio says, adjusting his glasses. A waitress comes by their table, Kurapika ordering a vegetable omelette and Leorio banana and strawberry waffles.

“Why can’t you get any sleep?” Leorio asks, twirling the straw inside his water glass. Kurapika was subtly blowing the steam off the top of his coffee.

“I’m starting a new job tomorrow. The bodyguard business isn’t really booming right now.” 

“What are you doing?” Leorio asks curiously. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he was relieved that Kurapika wasn’t going to be a bodyguard any longer. He associates the idea with potential danger. 

“A night time security guard. It’s not much different, I still get to tote around a gun.” Kurapika smiles. “And I’m thinking about going back to school.” Kurapika finishes.

“Really? Kurapika that’s amazing. I’m happy for you!” Leorio puts his hands on Kurapika’s forearm in a gentle reassurance. “I always had an interest in law, now I have the money saved up to do it and provide for Killua.” Kurapika says, a wide smile on his face. Leorio couldn’t stop from smiling either. The waitress brought out the two's food, and they began to eat. They chatted between bites, and Leorio managed to snag some of Kurapika’s omelette off his plate. Leorio almost fought Kurapika over the bill, which was only twelve dollars.

The two of them walked outside the diner. The neon lights were reflecting on their skin, and Leorio noticed the way it bathed Kurapika’s whole body in shades of green and pink. 

“Well, goodnight Leorio. Get some rest.” Kurapika says, looking down at his feet and then turning away from Leorio. 

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?” Leorio says, making Kurapika turn back around. “I’m not letting you walk home.” 

“I live less than a five minute walk from here.” Kurapika says with a blush on his cheek. Leorio thinks it’s just the pink lights.

“Don’t care. Come with me, I’m driving you there.” Leorio smiles, walking to the other side of the building where his car was. Kurapika followed Leorio, getting into the passenger side door of his sedan. He noticed it wasn’t an expensive or even new model, probably something Leorio found used on the side of the road. Kurapika didn’t know why that made him like Leorio more. He gave the man in the driver's seat directions to his shared apartment with Killua, and they made it there in under two minutes. Kurapika undid his seatbelt, moving to open the door when he stopped.

“You can stay the night in the apartment if you’d like. We have a really comfortable couch.” Kurapika says, not turning to face Leorio.

“I don’t want to put you out, it’s okay honestly.” Leorio says. He would love to go up to Kurapika’s apartment and sleep now, but he didn’t want to cause the man any trouble. Gon was already upstairs in his apartment as they talked. He had work in the morning as well, so he would have to wash his scrubs that night.

“No, I want you to stay. It’s better than you having to drive another thirty minutes back home.” Kurapika says with a small smile. It didn’t take much to convince Leorio, as he was already nodding.

“Alright, I’ll take you up on your offer then. But do you have a washer and dryer?” Leorio asks. Kurapika nods.

The next morning Leorio woke up to his alarm clock blaring next to his head. He turned it off immediately, getting up from his spot on Kurapika’s cloth couch. He wasn’t kidding when he said it was extremely comfortable. Task one of the morning was getting clothes on. When Kurapika and Leorio made it up to the apartment, the blonde haired man show Leorio where the washer and dryer was, through the kitchen. The doctor waited for him to retire to bed before stripping down to his boxer briefs and throwing his scrubs into the washing machine. He didn’t go to sleep until he put the clothes into the dryer, simply knocking out after the scrubs were set to dry overnight. Now Leorio was getting up off of Kurapika’s couch, padding into the the kitchen wearing just the briefs. 

Leorio entered the kitchen, only to stop dead in his tracks when we saw Kurapika standing in front of the stove, cooking eggs on the burners. Kurapika turned to the sound of Leorio’s footsteps only for him to freeze at the sight of Leorio almost naked in the middle of his kitchen. 

“I was uh, going to get my scrubs out of the dryer.” Leorio says awkwardly. Kurapika blinked slowly. “Yeah, you should go do that.” The blonde haired man responded. Leorio smiles sheepishly, turning toward Kurapika’s laundry room. 

Leorio came out wearing his freshly washed scrubs to see the table in the kitchen set with scrambled eggs and fruit. Leorio can’t remember the last time he had breakfast before a morning shift. He heard the sound of feet moving, with the steps getting louder. Kurapika walked into the kitchen first, then Killua right behind him. Killua still looked half asleep, running his hands through his white hair. A few moments later, Gon walked into the kitchen. He ran up to Leorio, wrapping his arms around his dads middle. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Gon asks.

“Well after I got off work Kurapika let me sleep over because it’s close to the hospital.” Leorio looked out and mouthed ‘thank you’ to Kurapika. He nodded back. The four of them sat at the kitchen table, everyone eating in a hurry so that Leorio wouldn’t be late for work and the boys wouldn’t the late for school. 

“Gon and Killua can stay at my place tonight, I get off at five as long as paperwork is done.” Leorio says to Kurapika in the apartments parking lot. “I appreciate it, I’m going to work at ten tonight. I’ll probably try to sleep after I drop these guys off.” Kurapika points to his car where Gon and Killua were playing some sort of hand game in the back seat. 

“Have a good day at work, Leorio.” 

“You too, Kurapika.”

He doesn’t know what possessed him, but Leorio extended his arms out. He moved in closer, attempting to signal for a hug. Kurapika caught on rather quickly. He too extended his arms, he going under Leorio’s and letting the taller man wrap his arms around his smaller frame. They gave each other a squeeze, then let go. It ended just as fast as it started. Leorio waved at Kurapika, walking to the drivers side of his door and getting in. In the backseat, Gon and Killua watched their fathers with wide grins.

——-

**Leorio (8:24 PM): Good luck on your first day :)**

**Kurapika (8:27 PM): Thank you!**

**Kurapika (8:30 PM): What are you doing this weekend?**

Leorio laid in his bed, where had been since he got off of work. He ordered food twenty minutes earlier for Gon, Killua and himself. 

**Leorio (8:32 PM): I have a patient consolation and prep for surgery on Sunday. I’m off all day Saturday.**

Leorio was wishing that Kurapika asked him to do something on Saturday. It would help him take his mind off the major surgery he was doing on Tuesday.

**Kurapika (8:35 PM): Would you like to take the boys to the movies? I can make dinner after.**

**Kurapika (8:35 PM): I’m going to cut to the chase and say I need your help as well. I’m not sure on how to apply for college and could really use you.**

**Leorio (8:37 PM): Of course, that sounds like a great idea. Want me to go ask Killua and Gon?**

**Kurapika (8:38 PM): Yes that would be great.**

**Kurapika (8:38 PM): Thank you, Leorio.**

Leorio smiles, switching his phone off and getting off his bed. He heads toward the stairs, the steps surprisingly not creaking today. Leorio walks to Gon’s room when we stops just shy of his door frame when he hears Gon and Killua discussing him.

“Well, what are we going to call Leorio?” Killua says, sounding agitated.

“Dad, of course!” Gon says cheerfully.

“I call my dad dad too, idiot! We need to come to a compromise!” Killua says, groaning. 

“How about we continue to call them dad like we always have and then I call Kurapika papa ,and you call Leorio papa!” Gon says.

“That’s a perfect plan, Gon! Now they just need to actually get together.” Killua says. 

Leorio, to say the least, was shocked by what Killua and Gon were saying. Have they being trying to set them up? Probably, but also Kurapika and Leorio did that to themselves by texting and meeting at the diner; the boys hadn’t planned that. Was Leorio interested in Kurapika? We’re Gon and Killua expecting them to get married?

The doorbell rang downstairs, signaling that the food has arrived. Leorio silently creeped back down the stairs, paying for the food and calling the boys to come down. While eating the takeaway, Leorio was deep in thought. 

_Was he interested in Kurapika? Yes, he’s intelligent, attractive and an amazing father. Was Kurapika interested in him? There’s a chance. Was he willing to take the risk? Not in a million years. It would be insufferable if Kurapika wasn’t interested in him, because there’s no way that either of them would become between Gon and Killua’s friendship._

“Dad. Dad!” Gon’s voice pulled Leorio out of his thoughts. “Can Killua and I watch a movie before bed?” Gon asks.

“Hm? Oh, yeah of course. Just one though. You both have school in the morning.” Leorio says. The boys take their empty plates to the kitchen, dispose of them, and them sit on the carpet in the living room. Leorio took his plate to the kitchen too, putting the small amount of leftovers in the garbage. The man popped his head back into the living room. 

“Goodnight boys.” He says with a smile.

“Goodnight!” Both Gon and Killua say in unison.

That night, Leorio laid in bed thinking over he and Kurapika again. When he finally fell asleep, he thought about wanting to kiss the other man that night when the neon lights of the diner were reflecting on his skin.

——-

Sunday came and Gon and Leorio were waiting out the movie theater. Leorio insisted on buying the tickets for all four of them for a three o’clock showing of a mindless action movie. The boys seemed pretty interested in it, so it was alright with Leorio and Kurapika. The doctor saw Kurapika and Killua from a way aways, with the boy holding onto his father’s hand. Seeing that reminded Leorio of Gon and Killua’s conversation the other nights, which in turn made Leorio sweat. Killua, spotting Gon, broke away from Kurapika and ran up to the boy. The two did their handshake, which was now even longer than a month ago. Leorio watched and the blonde walked closer to the group and today was wearing a thin cotton white shirt and black pants. At least this time Leorio wasn’t completely overdressed, wearing a button up and jeans. Kurapika smiles at him as a greeting, and Leorio nodded back.

Leorio sat at the end of the aisle next to Kurapika in the theater. Before the movie started, the blonde haired man was telling Leorio about his new job, and how he worked from ten PM to six AM that morning.

“Are you tired? Are you okay?” Leorio asks with concern. He is a doctor, after all. 

Kurapika laughed, though weakly. “I’m fine, I promise. It slept from six-thirty to noon, I got my sleep.”

It was obvious, however, that Kurapika didn’t. Not even ten minutes into the film, Leorio felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked over to the Kurapika’s blonde hair sprawled out and his head resting on Leorio. The man was completely out cold. The taller man was intensely distracted by this, all things considered that’s happened since he eavesdropped on Killua and Gon. I was nearly two hours of torture. Leorio sat completely still, not wanting to disturb Kurapika’s sleep that he needed. He simply let Kurapika sleep on him; everything felt incredibly domestic. 

When the credits rolled, Leorio gently shook Kurapika awake. The man woke up with a couple blinks, and with a shake of his head.

“Did I fall asleep?” He said sleepily. 

“Yes, through the whole thing.” Leorio smiled. Kurapika stretched in his seat. He was really making things more difficult for the doctor. “Ready to go back to your place?” Leorio asks around the the stone in his throat.

Leorio drove himself and Gon back to Kurapika apartment, and both them and Kurapika and Killua showed up at the same time. Kurapika was still very adamant about making dinner for everyone, but Leorio helped as well. They made spaghetti, Killua’s favorite and high on everyone else’s list. The two adults worked in the kitchen in harmony; Leorio made the sauce as Kurapika made the noodles. Just as the taller man thought earlier, everything was extremely domestic. In no time the food was ready, with an amount that could feed a while extended family at any holiday. All four them sat at the small table in Kurapika’s small apartment, spooning out their own helping of the dinner. This felt like a family to Leorio; watching all three of these people smile made his heart contract. 

After dinner was over and everyone had eaten the last amount of spaghetti, Kurapika and Leorio sat at the kitchen bar with the formers laptop in front of them. Kurapika was looking at a local community college that offered online school to students to get their associates degree. Leorio remember how stressed he was when he applied to college and medical school by himself, and he didn’t want Kurapika to go through that by himself.

“You just have to make an account for the college’s website, you just apply online and that’s about it, since you’re just going for an AA.” Leorio explains, helping Kurapika go through the website. Kurapika has been listening to what Leorio has to say, following his directions just as instructed. Leorio watches the other man's side profile as he works on his computer. His blonde eyebrows are slightly furrowed with concentration. His eyes are squinted so she can see the screen better. His hair is tucked behind his ear on one side so it won’t fall in front of his face. Leorio couldn’t help but stare; why did he so quickly begin to like Kurapika? That answer was obvious. 

“What should I put for preferred start date; summer or fall?” Kurapika turns to look at Leorio in the eyes.

_What if he just kissed Kurapika right now? What would happen? Is he willing to take the chance?_

“Leorio?” Kurapika whispers. 

“Um, sorry I zoned out. If you want to get a start on it now, I would go with summer.” Kurapika looks at Leorio for a moment later, then turns back to his laptop.

_He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t willing to find out._

Kurapika offered to let Leorio and Gon stay the night, which Leorio appreciated. He had to be in early tomorrow morning to start on paperwork before his patient arrived for their last consolation before their surgery. Leorio was always nervous the night before any surgery, but since Tuesday’s was going to be that on a child’s brain, he was worried sick starting Saturday night. He barely got any sleep that night, even on Kurapika’s comfortable couch. 

The next morning, Leorio woke up to the alarm blaring again. He got up at five AM, before anyone else. He was happy that Kurapika got that day off, as he needed sleep. Before leaving that morning, Leorio seeked out a piece of paper and something to write with. He left a note for the other man inside the house, and then left at five-thirty for the hospital.

_KURAPIKA: get some rest._  
_Love, Leorio._

——-

When Leorio got home from the hospital, Gon was laying down on the carpet, sprawled out. Leorio, not even having to think twice, came and laid down opposite of Gon, heads next to each other. “What are you thinking about?” Leorio asks. Gon shrugged his shoulders. Leorio sighed outwardly.

“Were you and Killua trying to get me and Kurapika together?” Leorio simple just had to know. Gon shot up with a gasp, looking down at his dad.

“How-?”

“I heard you and Killua talking about who was going to be called dad. It was easy putting two and two together.” Leorio sat up, rubbing his hand on his neck. 

“Are you upset?” Gon asks meekly, looking down at his lap. Leorio signed again. “Of course I’m not upset.” Leorio moved so that he was sitting directly next to Gon. “The real question is, do you think Kurapika likes me?” Leorio asks cheekily. Gon looks up from his lap, slightly confused. 

“It would be awkward if I liked him and he didn't like me back, wouldn't it?” Leorio says with a smile on his face. He could see the moment Gon understood his words, and his face morphed into one of the brightest smiles his son has given him in a long time. Gon unexpectedly launched himself into Leorio’s arms, knocking the man clean on his back. 

“You really like Kurapika dad?” Gon said excitedly. Leorio simply nodded. “Does that mean Killua is going to be my brother, and Kurapika is going to be my other dad?” Gon says. 

“Woah, woah, slow down kid. I just said I liked Kurapika, we’re not getting married. We don’t even know if he likes me.”

“How can anyone not like you, dad. You’re the best!” Gon says. Leorio wraps his arms around his son, giving him a hug. “I know, i can just ask Killua to ask Kurapika!”

“Gon.” Lerio says firmly. The boy looks down at this father, who is now wearing a serious expression. “I’ll find out myself, don’t have Killua ask Kurapika. You can tell Killua I like his dad, though.” 

“Killua already knows dad. I knew too. You’re too obvious.”

\-----

Early on Tuesday morning, Leorio was getting ready to go into work to perform surgery. His nerves were all over the place, but he was going to be confident and cool doing the actual operation. As he put his scrub top on, his phone went off. Leorio walked over to his bedside table and grabbed the phone, switching it on.

**Kurapika (7:28 AM): Good luck today on your procedure, I know you’ll do amazing.**

**Kurapika (7:29 AM): Call me when you’re done with work.**

Leorio smiled down at the messages, the nerves already fading away.

It was around ten at night when all the paperwork was done. It was another successful surgery, one that Leorio took great pride in. He pulled out his phone in the employee room, pulling him Kurapika’s contact. The phone only rang for half a dial.

“Hello?” Kurapika says over the line.

“It’s Leorio, I just finished with everything at the hospital.” Leorio paced back and forth, putting his lab coat back on the hook. He would have to request a fresh one tomorrow; this one has a spot of blood on it. 

“How was it? How are you doing?”

Leorio’s heart fluttered again. “The surgery went really well, and the patient was still responsive after. I’m feeling proud.”

“How about we meet at the dinner on sixth street? I’ll buy you some dinner as a celebration.” 

“I’ll see you there.” Leorio hung up, rushing out of the hospital and down to his car. He took his time driving to the restaurant, as he knew that it would take Kurapika at least a few minutes to get there. He thought about the conversation he had with Gon the night before, and if he actually had the courage to make a move. Leorio felt as if he was acting like a child, but this felt more like just a crush he had in his teenage years. He was a surgeon with a child and he was afraid of kissing another guy; Leorio really didn't have his priorities straight. He pulled his sedan into a parking space in front of the diner. When he looks closer he can see the outline of someone standing outside. It was pretty obvious that it was Kurapika leaning on the side of the building. Leorio got out of his car, he and Kurapika meeting each other halfway. They stood outside of the diner, the green and pink lights illuminating Kurapika’s face.

“Congratulations on your successful operation.” Kurapika says with a small smile on his face. 

_Kiss him._

“Thank you, all in a day's work.” Leorio winks at Kurapika.

_Leorio, kiss him._

Kurapika looks at Leorio, his hair tucked behind both his ears. “Gon and Killua are at my apartment asleep, you can stay over again tonight if you’d like.”

_If you don't kiss him right now, you're going to regret it._

“That would be great.” Leorio responds. He adjusts the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

_Leorio Paladiknight, you’re a coward._

Kurapika gives Leorio one more long, hard stare. The doctor cocked his head to the side in confusion. Kurapika let out a frustrated groan, and closes his eyes. “I hope I won't regret this.” He says to himself. Leorio doesn't have time to think before Kurapika is grabbing the front of his scrubs and pulling his down into a kiss. The taller man didn't have time to respond, only to just kiss his smaller companion back. Leorio wasn't going to front and act like he's kissed many people in his life (two, if were counting) but he felt like this one was just right. He could feel what Kurapika was trying to say to him through it. After another few moments of this, Kurapika pulled away, letting out a shaky breath. Leorio moved his head back a bit, but the shorter man still held onto the formers shirt. 

Leorio reached his hand out, cupping Kurapika’s cheek in his hand. Leorio looked at him for a moment like this, the neon still reflecting on his skin, his hair, his eyes, his mouth. Leorio then leaned in, kissing Kurapika the same way he had kissed him. The two of them stood outside the diner, kissing for more than ten minutes until they became tired.

“I was too scared to do that, I’m glad you did.” Leorio says, grinning at Kurapika. He could see the blush on the blondes face, not the pink neon.

“I had to do it, I could tell you were struggling.” Kurapika smiled, wringing his hands together. “Also, I wouldn't disappoint Killua and Gon; they wanted this so badly.” 

“Did Killua finally cave and tell you their plan?” Leorio asks, humor lacing his tone.

“No, it was Gon. He told me yesterday when he came over. Asked me what I thought of you; I put two and two together.” Kurapika smiled. Leorio smiled back at him. 

The pair went inside, hand in hand, and ordered.

_Green; the color of renewal, security and life. Pink; the color of tenderness, vulnerability and love._

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing with these characters! I watched Hunter x Hunter this past months I just love all the characters so much, so I had a great time writing this. Come find me on tumblr for unfunny anime edits (fullmetalmormon) and on twitter for even unfunnier tweets (whatdoiowethis).
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
